


Mardi Gras

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Dimanche 2.8.14 - Prompts: Beads , Parade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras

He hadn’t wanted to come out, first stating that it was chilly. “Sweaters, Louis. Jackets. That’s what they’re for.”

Miraculously, we found a spot on the neutral ground. Louis had already shrugged off his reticence, caught up in the excitement of the crowd and the sound of music as the parade floats advanced, escorted by the flambeaux carriers. The first float passed and the crowd surged forward. 

“Throw me somthin’, mister!” A little girl called. She danced before us, little arms up. Strands of beads passed over her head and Louis’s hand shot out, catching several at once. She looked up at him, smiling. “You caught some!” He smiled back and put them over her head as her mother hurried over. The child waved as she was whisked away.

“Hermes has been rolling for 75 years,” he said in my ear. Another float passed, this one with the Krewe’s satyr leering down at the crowd. “Slept t’rew a lot, you. Lazy t’ing, ya.” he said, dropping into an old but familiar patois. Another shower of beads came our way. He leaned his head forward to accept the strands I’d caught.

“Woke up for you.”

“Liar. Can we go home now?”


End file.
